A different view of Elsa's palace
by ElsannaD
Summary: What if Anna hadn't been shot with Elsa's powers? ELSANNA style :P


**Hello! So, this is my first fanfic, and I want to make it about how I think the castle scene in my favorite movie ****_ever_****: FROZEN!**

**should have ended. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Kiwi:D**

* * *

_** Anna's P.O.V**_

After knocking on the doors-_which just so happened to open! Score Anna!-_I went into the castle made out of ice. _I wish she wouldn't have ran away, cause this is _so _cool! _Everything here looks so intricate and detailed, it's incredible! I couldn't help the "Whoa" that slipped past my lips. Now if only I could find Elsa.

_** General P.O.V**_

"Elsa? It's me Anna!" Anna shouted as she proceeded to walk towards the stair case, only to slip right as her name is called by a gentle voice.

"_Anna?" _called Elsa.

"Whoa, Elsa you look _different!_! I-It's a good different! And this place, it's amazing" replied Anna.

Elsa giggled into her hand. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna took a step forward onto the stairs, "Elsa, I'm so sorry about what happened, if I'd have known-" "No,No, No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize," responded Elsa taking a few cautious steps back, "But you should probably go, please."

Astonishment crossed Anna's features. Was Elsa kicking her out? "But I just got here!"

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa replied curtly, stepping back further.

"So do you!" _With me _thought Anna.

"No, Anna. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody."

"But Elsa-" "Sixty!" interrupted a cheery voice.

"Wait, what is that?" questioned Elsa.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" yelled the gleeful snowman.

"Olaf?"

"You built me. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

"Yeah uh I think so..." said Olaf looking at his twigs.

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Anna smiled at the thought.

"Yeah." replied Elsa, a faint smile forming.

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again."

A flashback of giggles turning into screams settled into Elsa's mind. Reminding her why this was all happening. Why she could never be with Anna. With a sigh,"N-No. We can't. Goodbye Anna." Elsa turned to walk away.

"Elsa wait-" "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid!" Seeing Elsa continue to walk she continued.

"_Please Don't shut me out again,_

_Please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore," _

Elsa didn't even slow down.

"_ 'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand!_

_For the first time in forever,_

_We can fix this hand in hand!"_

Elsa reached the top to the staircase as Anna struggled to keep her balance.

"We can head down this mountain together!

_You don't have to live in fear!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here."_

Finally Elsa turned around and responded,

"Anna, _Please go back home._

_Your life awaits!_

_Go enjoy the sun,_

_And open up the gates!"_

"Yeah but-"

"I know, _you mean well,_

_but leave me be!" _They reached the balcony, Elsa still keeping her distance.

_"Yes I'm alone,_

_But I'm alone and free!" _Anna tried to reach Elsa, but she slipped slightly, and Elsa moved back inside.

_"Just stay away,_

_and you'll be safe,_

_from me." _Elsa hoped that would be the end of it, but of course, when did things ever go her way?

"_Actually we're not," _Anna began.

_"What do you mean you're not?" _Elsa began to slightly feel that dangerous loss of control.

"_I get the feeling you don't know!" _

_"What do I not know?!"_

_"Arendelle's in deep,_

_deep,_

_deep,_

_deep,_

_Snow..." _At this Elsa's composure slips.

"What?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter, everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Sensing Elsa's panic Anna stays strong, "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!"

"No I can't, I-I don't know how!" _Then let me help you _thought Anna.

"Sure you can, I know you can!

_'Cause for the first time in forever-"_

_"I'm such a fool, I can't be free!"_

_"You don't have to be afraid-"_

_"No escape from the storm inside of me."_

_"We can work this out together-"_

_"I can't control the curse!"_

_"We'll reverse the storm you've made-"_

_"Anna please, you'll only make it worse?"_

_"Don't panic-"_

_"There's so much fear!"_

_"We'll make the sun shine bright-"_

_"You're not safe here!"_

_"We can face this thing together-"_

_"Oh, oh, oh"_

_"We can change this winter weather-"_

_"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah"_

_"And everything will be ok-Ah!" _right then, oblivious to Elsa, Anna lost her balance and fell.

_"I CAN"T!" _A blast of deadly sharp icicles flew all around Elsa, just barely missing Anna's spot safe on the floor.

Breathing heavily, Elsa realized she had just lost control of her powers and began to shake. Anna, just having gotten up and shooken off, went over to calm her sister down. "Elsa?" she said grabbing her sister's arm.

"NO ANNA! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'LL HURT YOU!" But, ignoring Elsa, Anna wrapped her sister in a tight, warm hug. Elsa was too exhausted to fight back and just slumped into Anna's arms.

**_Elsa's P.O.V_**

I focused on stabilizing my breathing. I wouldn't let this curse control me. Wait-Anna is still here! And she's holding you, a living bomb!

"Anna you need to let go of me!" I pleaded. I will not loose the one thing I love, to this stupid curse. "Now Anna!"

"No Elsa!" she shouted, surprising me. "I'm going to be right here, helping you deal with this." No Anna, you don't understand! I can't control this!

_**Anna's P.O.V**_

Here she goes again-"Anna you need to understand, blah blah blah..." yep. Tuning her out. Hmm... maybe I can-No. Stop that thought right there! It _would _shut her up though...But she'll hate you even more! "Anna quit acting like a child, and just listen for once, I am dangerous, I don't deserve-" I am not letting her finish that sentence! I quickly press my mouth to hers.

OH MY GOD. I must be dead, cause I am seeing white stars-wait a second-I'm kissing Elsa! Oh my god! I need to stop! Pulling back I realize I made a big mistake...

**_General P.O.V_**

Neither one of the two girls move, but their minds are going million miles per hour. Elsa's face is a look of pure shock: Wide eyes, Shot up Eyebrows, and Dazed look. But Anna's face is one of soul shattering guilt: Drawn-in eyebrows,wide and fear filled eyes, and a sad grimace.

_**Anna's P.O.V**_

Oh God! I messed up! Say something! Anything!

**_Elsa's P.O.V_**

My lips are tingly...a weird, but oddly nice tingly...hm...WAIT!

ANNA

KISSED

ME.

OH

MY

GOD!

But, shouldn't I be mad? Shouldn't I be shouting that she is immoral, and mentally ill? I don't feel upset...actually I feel kinda...fluttery.

My tummy is warm. I wanna kiss Anna again...wait. Her lips are moving. Is she rambling? Focus Elsa..."think I am terrible! I can't believe i did that! You have to believe me Elsa, I just sort of..." man her lips are soft...she should stop talking so I can kiss her. Orrrrr...I could just make her stop talking myself...

**_General P.O.V_**

As Anna continues to ramble on, she notices two things. 1: Elsa hadn't said a word to her, and 2: Looking at Elsa, Anna could see a strangely intimidating yet pleasing look in Elsa's eye's. They had gone from clear ice blue, to dark sea blue. Anna thought she looked kinda...hungry..."Hey Els-" but before Anna could finish Elsa had pounced on her and sensually attacked her lips. It took Anna a few moments to relax into the kiss, and just as Elsa was about to pull back, Anna pulled her neck down and kissed her. Hard. Elsa swiped her tongue over Anna's bottom lip, _begging _for entrance, which Anna happily obliged. But, being humans, oxygen deprivation became a problem, and they parted lips, resting on each other's foreheads.

"Well that was-" they both started. "You go first-No you!" Seeing this was going nowhere, Anna put her hand over Elsa's mouth and started speaking really quickly ,"Elsa that was really, really something. Like. Wow. I-Uh, have felt this way for a while and just kind of acted on instinct, when I first kissed you, but I really really like it both times. You're a really good kisser, you must practice-wait that's not what I meant to s-" Elsa swiftly cut Anna off with a quick peck saying, "Anna look around you."

Anna looked around to see the winter thawing away, into tiny left-over flurries. "You did it Elsa! I told you that you could do it!"

"No Anna, this was the work of both of us...and I think you're a good kisser too." Elsa teased, smirking.

"Hey! I was just stating the truth, you are really good. A-And not just at kissing I'm sure I mean-I-I'll just stop talking now." But Elsa just giggled kissing her on the nose.

"Hey Elsaaaaaa~" Anna sang coming up with an idea.

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaaaan?"

Elsa responded by waving her hand making a fresh layer of snow on the floor. They ended up with a big snow-monster:P-man with a pointy yet kind smile, and a tiara on top his head. "Let's name him Marshmellow!"

"Perfect!" agreed Elsa.

"Hey Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I love you."

Elsa's eyes filled with love for the sincerity she had just heard in those 3 words,"Oh Anna, I l-" Elsa was interrupted my a mood ruining snowball thrown by none other then the red headed princess, who was laughing very loudly at the look on the Queen's face.

"Oh you little trickster!" Elsa yelled summoning a human sized snowball, and proceeding to chase a running and laughing Anna.

"Hah! I told you, no one can beat me in a snowball fight, for I am person who controls the snow." playfully mocked Elsa as the the two lay on a mound of snow, exhausted from they're snow feud. "Oh and one more thing Anna,"

"Yes, my Queen?" inquired Anna with a fake accent, looking to Elsa who had a genuine look on her face.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So that was it! Decently sized for a one-shot I hope. Review and tell me if you enjoyed this! I would also gladly take any suggestions for another one-shot or multi-chapter fic! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kiwi:D**


End file.
